


a walk in the rain

by Scathach



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/pseuds/Scathach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry tries to get at least something out of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a walk in the rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



> let me tell you about shipping Barry with every Rogue

Barry sneezes and huddles in his jacket, stepping a little closer to Mark. He wishes he could just sprint home, but avoiding the pouring rain doesn't seem a good enough excuse to expose his secret identity. He's also 100% sure Mark is the one making it rain; the man must be the bane of Central City's meteorologists.

It's not fair for the villain to have all the fun, though, so Barry stops and looks at Mark.

"You know, I never kissed anybody in the rain."

Mark turns to him, stares for a second, and then without a word leans in.


End file.
